Adapting to Life
by ShinigamiStar
Summary: Duo's thoughts on life after war. His trouble in finding the appropriate job
1. Friends

Adapting to Life  
by: *~Shinigami_Star~*  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
  
Rating: PG-13 for safety. Some bad language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters etc. (God I wish I did), it belongs to Sunrise and Bandai, and all of it's other respective owners that I can't think of. I am not making any profit off of this, it simply for enjoyment (well I hope it is).  
  
heyo! This is my first REAL GW fanfiction, and by that I mean completed fanfiction. Anyways, I would REALLY appreciate if you would R&R, because I REALLY want the advice. Please comment on anything you liked or disliked!  
  
One last thing, this fic is dedicated to all the Duo fans out there, you guys rock! I AM ONE AND I AM PROUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That's satisfying to hear"  
  
*************  
  
"People say that it's hard for a soldier to adapt to the normal world after a war right? Well whoever said that was damn straight. Believe-it-or-not, hte world is a HELL of a lot different then it was for you; and the thing you did best, or MAYBE even the only thing you knew how to do, or the only lifestyle you had ever lived, has disapeared, vanihed, *POOF* into thin air. Well that's waht I found at least.........  
"Okay, so you are PROBABLY wondering who I am. Well my name is Duo Maxwell. I am a 20 year old male. The year is AC 200 and in 195 & 196 I piloted Gundam 02. Actually I prefer to refer to my buddy as Deathscythe because...... well at least I believe he deserves a REAL name.  
"Well around the time when Deathscythe and I landed on Earth I met my friends Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. I met Heero first, he's my BEST friend. Actually it's a kinda funny story. You see I shot him. Well, I was waiting for my Gundam to surface from underwater, at this naval port on the sea. So I hear some people talking and me, I'm curious. Well it ends up that there's this guy (Heero) about to shoot this girl. So thinking I could e ome great her (remember i was only 15) and I could save this girl's life, I snuck up on them (that's what I'm good at), and I shot Heero, in the leg so I would kill him, but I would stop him all the same. Heero tried to et his gun, but I shot ti away. So in the middle of this the girl told me to stop shooting him. Anyways in the end my Gundam surfaced, along with Heero's: Oh did I not tell you! Heero is the Pi8lor of Gundam 01, Wing Gundam, and later Wing 0. Well anywyas Heero's Gundam was lying at the bottom of the ocean and I found it when I was n a missin, I took it thinking I could use it for my backup supply; obviously that didn't happen, but back to the story. Well the Gundams were surfaceing and Heero saw them, he yelled something about it being HIS Gundam and he sent some torpoedoes at the Gundams, throing himself into the water in the process. In the end I had to save him froma hospital Relena (that's the girl's name) put him in, but that's another story.  
"Well the irony of this story is that Reena and I don't get along AT ALL, I mean, I DESPISE her, and Heero is my best friend.  
"Okay so, next best, I GUESS would be either Wufei or Quatre, but I give Wu the upper hand. You see, I met him when we were trapped in a jail cell together (no, don't think that you HENTAI [1] person. Hehe that's Japanese, I picked it up from Heero). Anyway the cut off the oxygen, we were stuck in their, practically dead until someone opened up the jail cell, and we went of a raging rampage in our Gundams (Wufei is the pilot of Gundam 05, Nataku). In other words we destroyed almost every other Mavile Suit in sight. I tend to get on Wu's nerves sometimes, it's one of my greater hobbies. You see Wu has this big thing about 'justice' and appaernly intuerupting him when he's practicing he fencing.......... is not justice. You see, Wufei is Chinese, and he has ther REALLY cool Chinese sword thinies that he fences with. Anyways, one day I was waling around, trying to find something to do when I found Wufei fencing. Of course, it was the perfect opportunity I just couldn't pss it by. "Wu-man...... watcha doing?" I asked him.  
"I'm practing my sword fighting." He replied  
"Ah..... I see. Watcha doing?"  
"MAXWELL....."  
"Yish, I know my name. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"MAXWELL!!! JUSTICE!!!"  
"and he ran around chasing after me with his sword. It was kinda scary at the time, but boy was the memory worth it.  
"Now for Quatre. Well........ He's rich, he's kind, he's peaceful. Le's face it: Quatre Raberba Winner is an all around NICE person. I really got to meet him when we were strandd in a desert together (Again, no not that way! You VERY hentai person. Tee-hee, I like the japanese thing ya know). Anyway we spent a lot of time together there. He really is a great guy. He is quite admired byt the desert people though... 'Master Quatre' this, 'Master Quatre' that, I don't think I could stand it. Wuatre is also the most peaceful of us. i mean even when he is in his Gundam (Gundam 04, Sandrock), he is kind. He really doesn't like to fight, and he really LOVES peace. I kinda admire him for that.  
"Last is Trowa. The reason I place him last for the Hones-To-God-Truth is that i don't know him all that well. I've only ever met him when I was with one or more of the other pilots. Not only that but Trowa....... well let me put it this was...... he embraces silence a lot more than I do. Hes does talk, don't take it that way. It's just that I haven't had the time to get to know him well enough that he'll talk that much to me. Actually Heero and Trowa are quite good friends. Heero doesn't talk that much either (Believe me, it took me QUITE a while to get him out of his shell), but hey! As they say Birds of a Geather Flock Together (NO! For the last time! NOT THAT WAY! God, you really ARE a Hentai. LOL there's that word again).  
"Anyways enough about my friends... let's get back on topic, it's hard for a soldier to adapt to normal life. Hey, what time is it? SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK?!"  
  
*********************  
tbc.......  
  
[1] Hentai- Pervert(s), Perverted  
  
So, what did you think? Please R&R. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, it's in the works right now. The next one is about Duo, and the story he is telling, not the characters. Sorry about that, but I wanted a strong backround for the rest of the fic, and besides, I thought it would be cute if for once we got to see Duo's side of the story, and his POV on the chars. Well I dunno, I hope that it didn't bore you too much, and that you enjoyed it. Sorry about my BAD grammar!  
  
*~Shinigami_Star~* 


	2. Sweepers

Adapting to Life  
By: *~Shinigami_Star~*  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
  
CHAPTER 2: SWEEPERS  
  
RATING: PG-13 for safety, some mild language  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of it's characters, they belong to Bandai, and Sotsu Agency, or any of it's other respective owners (God I wish I owned them!!! That would be SUCH the best ). This story is strictly for amusement purposes only (or at least I hope it is), and I am making NO profit whatsoever!!!!  
  
Here's chapter 2, FINALLY. For all of those who have been waiting (which I doubt there are many), I'm sorry it's taken SO long, but I've been REALLY busy lately. Anyway, it's Duo POV. This is just my screwed up view on Duo, so if you disagree on it, be free to say so, R&R is welcomed, needed, apreciated, whatever!!!! But I really like it, you should have seen me when I got my first review, I was jumping around!!!!!!! so PLEASE R&R, I love to hear other people's views on my story, no matter if they are negative or positive.  
  
Once again, this story is Dedicated to all of the Duo fans out there. You guys are the best, because you realise that Duo is SUCH the best. I also dedicate this chapter to my friend Hannah. You have dealt with my Gundam (and Duo) obsession for almost a year now, not to mention being a great friend, for that I can't thank you enough.  
  
Now let's get on with the show. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!  
  
**************************************  
  
"Okay, coat, keys, and I'm outta here!" Wow, I never realised how long these hallways in this apartment building could see. Elevator move, come on, 1st floor!!!!! Okay, I'm finally out!  
"So...... back to what I was saying. Ummmmmmmmm.............. Right! ADAPTING! Well, it took a long time for me to realise that the war was over, and I mean OVER for good. That somebody wouldn't come and attack Earth, or the colonies etc. That we wouldn't have to fight in our Gundams again. That the Gundams were Gone, that we had blown them up. You get the idea. Well after that there was the problem of finding a job I liked and wanted. What is my job you ask? Well the story of me finding the suitable job is just something I have to tell.  
"It all started that day when we detinated our Gundams............."  
  
  
  
"So, what are you going to do Duo?" Quatre looks at me.  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll go back to the Sweepers. I know them, and Hilde's there. We get along well enough. It's always good to have somebody you are friends with to work with."  
  
"Oh, well I hope you have good luck with that Duo!"  
  
"Thanks Q! What are you gonna do?"  
"Oh, I'm going back into space, and I'm going to coninue my work as head of the Winner Foundation."  
  
"Cool!!!! G'luck with that!!! What you doin' Trowa?"  
  
Trowa looks over at me. "I'm going back to the circus."  
  
"Then I'll be sure to come to one of your shows when we're in the same area!"  
  
"Thanks Duo."  
  
"No problemo! Hey, do you guys know where Heero is?"  
  
Quatre shook his head sadly. "No, sorry Duo. I haven't seen him."  
  
"Trowa, do you?" The banged man just shook his head.  
  
"Oh well, thanks anyway."  
  
"Duo, I think I've got to get going, but thanks for being such a great friend," The blonde man looked at me. "We couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Thanks Q! We've gotta keep in touch. I'm gonna miss you guys!"  
  
"Yeah, bye Duo! Bye Trowa!" And Quatre walked off.  
  
"I've got to be going as well," Trowa looked at me. "You were a good companion, and a great fighter."  
  
"Wow! Thanks T-chan! I'm gonna miss you! Keep in touch 'kay? G'bye!"  
  
"God-bye Duo," and he waked off. I stare after them, and the slowly start to walk off. God, I'll miss those guys, but I wonder where Heero is..........  
  
  
  
"Yup. so I went back to the Sweepers. Thinking about it, that's the last time I saw Trowa and Quatre, sure, I've corresponded with them through the internet, and so on, but still.......... I WOULD like to see them again........  
"Anyway.... Sweepers. They're a great organisation. Fun people too. When I got there I was just so happy to be back at a normal job...... well kinda. whenever I heard ANY type of alarm I would jump and think that it was time to go and fight again. It was REALLY annoying, and also hard on the mind.  
"I was partners with my friend Hilde. She's great, and she's colonist just like me! Sometimes I think that she understands me better thatn anybody else, simply because she ALWAYS know how to cheer me up (oh God, HENTAI ALERT! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!!!! Yeesh, seriously, if I ever find you thinking like that again, I don't know, but.............). Hilde, and I are kinda like Kindred Spirits. We thik the same, act a lot alike....... She's a GREAT friend!  
"So, I was working with Hilde. The sweepers is an organisation that goes around and finds spare parts for things (1), it's a salvage group really. Anyway, Hilde and I were walking around in this junk pile when my comuter (it's a laptop) started beeping, I had mail.. I opened it up. It was a message from Heero. It was just a check up type of message, asking me how I was doing, what I was doing, if I had a permanent address, and that he was working at the Preventors/ That was when it happened, I had my first overwhelming pang of home-sickness. Now, the weird thing was, I dont' know what it was home-sickness for, but God, it hurt. anyway I replied. The pains started to come more and more frequently as time passed. Every night I would dream of Maxwell Church (2), or have nightmare about Heero getting killed. I don't know. It was just weird........  
"So I started to realise that I wasn't happy at the Sweepers. But It wasn't confirmed until Hilde told me so................"  
  
  
  
"Hey Duo," Hilde waked up to me.  
  
"Hey, Sup H? This part has been really hard to find doncha think?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not what I was gonna say. Duo can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Promise to answer truthfully?"  
  
Yeah, yeah. Remembr: I may run and......""Hide, but I never tell a lie, I know, I know."  
  
"SO JUST ASK!"  
  
"Okay....... are you happy here?"  
  
That made me stop. "What do you mean," I reply slowly  
  
"well, lately you've been kinda....... into yourself. Not as much enthusiasm when you're working. You aren't smiling CONSTANTLY. Hell, I can hear you waking yp int the middle of the night screaming from down the hall."  
(NOTE FROM DUO: See, I told you. She can read me like book like nobody else can! Sometimes it's annoying, she knows me so well.)  
  
"Okay, so I'm not jumping for joy. But I can deal."  
  
"Duo, listen to me. Always take your hapiness first. Quit, find another job. You're a talented young man, you shouldn't have too much trouble."  
  
"I guess I could.........."  
  
"Hey! Why dont' you try the Preventors! Heero and Wufei are there and they are your friends. Go for it!"  
  
"I dunno Hilde...."  
  
"Oh come on! Tey'll be happy to accept a former Gundam pilot! Leave! Be happy!"  
  
  
  
"So I id. I applied for a job at the Preventos the next day. they accepted. I resigned the day after that. I had never felt so free in my life...........  
  
*********************************  
tbc.......  
(1) This is always what I thought the sweepers, or any other salvage group were. If I am wrong, please correct me!  
(2) From Duo's Episode Zero. If you are interested in reading it, or any of the Gundam Pilot's , or if you don't know what that is go here http://www.gundamwing.org/mangaframe.html  
  
  
So what did you think? Good, bad, happy, sad? Remember R&R!!!!! I hope that I will get the next chp up faster than this one! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!  
  
What do you think Duo's job is? Is he still with the Preventors, or is he not? Find out in in Adapting to Life Chp 3: Preventors, By *~Shinigami_Star~* 


	3. Preventors

Adapting to Life: Chapter 3: Preventors  
by: *~Shinigami_Star~*  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
  
Rating: PG-13 for safety. Some bad language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters etc. (God I wish I did), it belongs to Sunrise and Bandai, and all of it's other respective owners that I can't think of. I am not making any profit off of this, it simply for enjoyment (well I hope it is).  
  
Chapter 2 is screwed up, and I can't seem to fix it, but I'll keep working ^_^, but please read it anyway!!!!! Hopefully that won't happen with this chapter..........  
Anyway, here's chapter 3, Duo's just applied at the Preventors.... Okay, now as I have said before, this fic is dedicated to all you Duo fans (yes, I know you are there.... somewhere), because you rock, and you realise just how *special* Duo is ^_^  
This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Genevieve, because she has ALWAYS been there for me, and she is the friend I would stay somewhere for.........  
  
Okay, enough blabbering, let's get on with it  
  
************************  
Okay, 5 minutes left until I'm supposed to be at work, I'm officially screwed. Have you ever realised how long a Street Light could seem?  
Anyway, back to the preventors. I arrived. I was assigned to a suite with Heero, and I went into it. Nobody was there. I guesed that they were on a mission.  
I went into one of the two bedrooms, it was empty, nothing in it whatsoever. I figured it was mine, so I unpacked all my stuff into it. It was a nice bed, a double. Actually, the whole place was quite nice. I really don't know where the Preventors got the money to have such a nice place.  
Well I found myself quite bored so I decided to go for a walk. When i was wandering around the 'Living Quarters' (or, as I always preferred to call them dorms, Living Quarters is just TOO fancy) I reaslise that I hadn't signed in yet.  
Running across the Preventor grounds I remember seeing the Preventors HQ for the first time. (They have punch codes for the dorms, and they sent me mine via internet meaning that I went straight to the dorms). It was huge, that's all I rememer thinking, it was a sky-scraper. Anyway, I walked in, and asked the lady at the front desk where Lady Une's office was (She's the head of the Preventors). She told me, and I got in the elevator, for the first in a million times, up the the 10th floor.....  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The elevator stopped and I got out. I rounded a corner, and here is this long hallway infront of me. I hate hallways, especially when they're empty. They always seem so.... spooky. I groan, but start to walk anyway. At the end of the hallway a door starts to open, the creaking sound echoes throughout the hallway (God, I hate hallways), a body starts to emerge out of the door. Oh my God... Is that....  
"HEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
I run down the hallway at full tilt, until I run itno him, practically knocking him over in the process. I pull hm into the tightest hug I have ever given -TO ANYONE- in ty entire life.  
"Duo, I can't breath...."  
"Whoops... Sorry Hee-chan!"  
"S'Okay...."  
"So.." I start.  
"It's good you're here, we have a mission. Go sign in. Lady Une will give you your Preventors jacket, and I.D. Then we can get off. I have to et something from the LQ first, meet me there. I believe you know where it is?"  
"Yeah." Selfish bastard.. couldn't he even say hi?!  
"Good, see you there, please hurry."  
"Okay." Grrrrr.....  
"And Duo?"  
I look up at him "Yeah?" What is it now?  
"It's good to see you agian." He stutters. "I've missed you. You....... look..... good [1]"  
"oi! Thanks Hee-chan! See you at the dorms"  
He looked at me. "You mean the LQ."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
He waved, and he walked off.  
Now *THAT* is why he's my best friend. He's so Mission OBSESSED sometimes, but beyond that, he's a GREAT guy.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
So we went on the mission. We both survived, yadayadayada. I had a great time for the frist little while at the Preventors. Working with Wufei and heero was great, sharing a dorm with Heero ws great. Being partners with Heero was great. So, everything was great right? Wrong.................  
  
*********************  
[1] Now, you can take this any way you like it.... here are three options I came up with:  
(a): Heero loves Duo very much. They were lovers in the past, and are so happy to be in the same 'dorm' because they can make rabid love to eachother. They love eachother beyond words.  
(b): Heero and Duo are friends. Heero feels bad for saying mean things to Duo.... or not being exactly 'welcoming'  
(c): Heero loves Relena, and hasn't seen her for a while, so he says to Duo that he looks good because he misses saying it to Relena.  
  
Choose an op and tell me in your review! or make up your own op!! Just tell me your opinion because I may try to incorporate it into the fic later. Remember, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Shinigami-Star 


	4. Happiness & Soul

Adapting to Life: Chp 4: Happiness & Soul  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
  
By: Shinigami-Star  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. They belong to their respective owners (which are sadly not me).  
  
Now that that is done with. I haven't recieved any reviews on what I should do pairing wise, so I have decided to go on with Plan A, which means no pairings..... oh well.....   
  
Please Review ppl!!!!!  
  
Okay, now once again, this fic is dedicated to all the Duo fans out there. And this chapter is dedicated to my friends Trish and Heather, because they are always there. To Trish because no matter how much you pretend to hate him, you are like my Duo, and you are always there to turn to, talk to, and laugh with. To Heather because you are like a Heero to my Duo. You are always there to (try to) put me on track, and tell me (no matter how blunt it may be), how stupid I am, or what I did wrong. For this I can't thank either of you guys enough. ^_^  
  
Now, on to the ficcie!!!!   
  
********************  
  
So, yes the Preventors were fine at what they did, and yes ther were a great organisation, just the kind of place an ex-gundam pilot like me would love. Right? Well, not exactly. I is the kind of place Heero loves. Structured, mission oriented.... but for me it was TOO structured.  
  
I remember once being told that Life was my Playground and that I should go out and play in it. Well it was like this. Instead of being able to PLAY in my playground, there were thousands of little kids init, and I had to watch after every one of them. It was way TOO stressful, all I wanted to do was play, but I couldn't because of all the kids!  
  
Do you get the idea now? Good. The only thing that was holding me at the Preventors was Heero and Wufei, seriously.  
  
Well, one day Heero was at this board meetin for the preventors (he was the assistant director, or something like that), and Wufei had decided he needed a nap, so I decided to take the oppurtunity to go far a walk. Now, I remember walking past this library and thinking about books, and deciding I wanted to get one (this was REALLY weird, because I never read back then). So when I was browsing (the kid's section. I always have liked kids books better. They're more interesting to me, that's all). There was this Librarian reading to these kids; it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. It made me smile, just looking at the kids' faces. I finally found a book, and decided to leave, I checked it out. The librarian was rather friendly, she helped me ge a card (I didn't have one), and talked to me as I talked to her (I'm WAY over-talkative sometimes, and most people findit rather annoying, or even intimidating). As I left, I remember her saying: "Duo!" (Remember, I had to give her my name for the card) "Do you have a job? We are short a Children's Librarian at the moment, and I think you would be GREAT for the job."  
  
I stopped to think. It sounded like fun to me, but did I really want to leave the Preventors? Leave Heero and Wufei? Leave HEERO? That's when I remembered Hild's thing about hapiness coming first. "I'll think about it, I really will."  
  
"Thanks, I'll take down your name, and here's the library's phone number."  
  
"Thanks." I left the library deep in thought that day... not realising what REALLY had just happened.  
  
*  
  
For the next two weeks I was left thinking. Ever since that meeting, Heero had been kinda into himslef, not talking, COMPLETELY into his work (which he normally is, but to a SCARIER degree this time). Because Wufei was Sally's partner he was on different missions than me, and I didn't see him that much. I went to the library more aand more, and I ended up reading a lot more. I discovered a whole new world, the world, no the Realm of Fantasy. It's amazing what some of these authors can come up with.  
  
Anyway, on the Wednesday on the third week after I had first gone to the library, my life changed, something, or someone rater, changed my life forever.......  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Oi Hee-chan what's up?" I say, not even looking up from my book.  
  
"You've been reading a lot lately," he said, deliberately not answering my question. Well, I guess it will take a little prying to get it out of him this time.  
  
"Yeah, I just recently discovered books. So.... why did Lady Une call you to her office? Was the infamous Heero Yuy actually in TROUBLE?"  
  
He snorted, "No."  
  
"Then what was it?" By now I was really interested. Heero really is good at building up the suspense.  
  
"Nothing." Yeah right!  
  
"Nothing my ass." I still haven't looked up from my book; what?! it's good! "Spit it out Heero."  
  
He took a deep breath... hmmmm maybe it's important after all. "whe called me down to tell me that my request of a leave has gone through."  
  
That made me look up, "What?!"  
  
"I am now officially on leave from the Preventors for two years." He has got to be joking..  
  
"You have got o be jokin."  
  
"No," he looked at me sadly. "I'm serious."  
  
"Now? Today?"  
  
"Yeah." I can't believe it.......  
  
"For two whole years?"  
  
"Yeha, that's how long I asked for."  
  
"Oh... I see, I guess..... but Why?"  
  
"What do you mean?'  
  
"Why are you taking a two year leave?!"  
  
"I'm going on a trip." A TRIP?! Don't you just take your vacation time for that?!  
  
"Oh, where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know, all over I guess..."   
  
I look at him searchingly, "What for?"  
  
Hea lookds down, his eyes scannign the floor, "I need to know who I am. I want to be able to look in the mirror and see me... righ now I look in it and I see... Heero Yuy, sur I know that technically is me..... but I don't knwo who Heero Yuy is.... I want to....."  
  
Ah...... now I see, Heero fells lost.... Oh God...... "so you're going on a sould Finding Trip."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." He looks so fragile, vulnerable..... Heero...  
  
I walk up to him and hug him. "I wish you great luck Heero, you area great person. Go find your soul, because without it, you aren't you. Find yourself Heero, find yourself and be happy! But remember this, you are leaving with my love, Heero. My Best Friend." I give him a squeeze. "and I mean it!" [1]  
  
He looked into my eyes, "I love you too Duo. I'll miss you more than is thought possivle. At least I'll know hwere to find you. I'll phone you every day........" [2]  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"what do you mean?'  
  
I had this great feeling of understanding, "Because I don't belong here. I haven't found my soul, and to tell you the truth, I cna't find it while I'm working here. But, I have an idea of where I can.."  
  
"Oh, well e-mail me with your phone number."  
  
"I will Hee-chan," I peck him on the cheek. "But, right now I've gott go talk to Lady Une. After that, maybe we can pack together, and then go out for a 'going away' feast!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe....." I let go of him.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
*END FLASHBACK* [3]  
  
So.... I'm sure you know hwere I went nest. The Library. As soon as lady Une discharged me, I practically flew there. They accepted me right away. I've been there ever since.  
  
Ah... here we are, my library. I open the door..... Ah I'm getting ambushed!! Help me! The kids are gonna kill me!!  
  
"Duo, read to us please..."  
  
"Yeah, Duo, come on...."  
  
I smile down at them "Sure, just a second 'kay. I've got to hang up my coat."  
  
I walk into my office. I found an apartment quite easily. It's quite nice, about 10 minutes away from here. It's not eutopia, but it's home. I haven't seen Heero since that day. I think that he's fulfilling his mission soundly. I hope that when he comes back in 6 months he'll be happy, and will be able to do everything with both mind, and spirit. I miss him dearly, but this trip is important for him, and I know it.  
  
I look at my scheldule todya is... Fair Tale Day for the Young Kids. Hmm.... I guess I'll let them decide on which one. I walk outside. "Okay guys! Today's fairy tale day!" A cheer errupted from the group of kids. "Which one do you want to read?"  
  
"Cinderella!" One girl piped up.  
  
"Cinderella Mary? What do the rest of you say?"  
  
"Yeah!!!" the group yelled back.  
  
"Okay then, Cinderella it is!" I picked up the book and sat down "One upon a time......"  
  
I don't think I'l ever get sick of this job, I love it. I have finally found somewhere where i am truly happy, and more immporantly I have finally found my soul, and I am finally able to go out and play.  
  
**************************  
~OWARI~  
  
[1] Now again.. you can take this anyway you like!!!! Look at chp 3 for my ideas, and remember, if you have any, say it in your review, or e-mail me!  
  
[2] Yeah, I know... OOC, but, who knows, Heero could very well be a nice person, and care about Duo like that.... actually in my opinion it's not all that OOC.... whatever!  
  
[3] Yeah, the flashback was kinda cheesy but.. ah well! *shrugs*  
  
Soo!!! That's the end, the VERY end!! So.... whaddya think? I think that the idea of Duo being a children's librarian is totally cute, and suits him completely, but you don't have to agree with me!! I you don't please tell me so!!! I want feedback!!! PLEASE R&R!! *gets down on her hands and knees* PLEASE!!!!!!!  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!  
-Shinigami-Star 


End file.
